Wings, Wished Clipped
by Vampirelover12100
Summary: When Sam and Dean first arrived at the mother load of knowledge, the headquarters of the Men of Letters, what they weren't expecting was to met up with the 'pet' that was locked in for over 75 years. A woman who can live forever and their job to put an end to her just like she asked.
1. Chapter 1: Bunker

AN: Okay so this is the re-write of my Supernatural fanfic and I think it's a lot better so please take a read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

* * *

The sound of an olden car had pulled up in front of an old and abandon bunker, out in the middle of Lebanon, Kansas.

The slick back shine of the '67 Impala bounced off the body of the car, looking like it was proud and brand new, even though it had been through so many adventures and restorations but it was still the car that the men that drove it loved.

The Impala pulled up out front of the storage house of the Men of Letters. The engine stopped and two men calmly got out of their car.

They were the infamous Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean.

"When was the last time somebody was in this place?" Dean asked.

"65, 70 years ago." Sam responded.

They looked around the area, rather skeptical of the whole ordeal of finding the Men of Letters achieve and base. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the key that Abaddon had tried so hard to proses.

Dean pulled out the key and made their way towards the heavily armed door. It was easy enough to open and the men made their way inside.

It was impossibly dark and Sam and Dean pulled out their flashlights and found themselves on a balcony that over looked the main base.

"Son of a bitch," Were the first words that came out of the elder Winchester's mouth.

"Look at this," Sam said, pointing his flashlight towards the equipment on the lower level, "Hand radio, telegraph, switch board. This was their nerf centre."

"Henry did say they ran this batch on their own team of hunters." Dean mentioned. "Henry also said they kept a pet or something, if they did it long since dead."

Sam found the stairs that led to the main floor and investigated further.

Dean on the other hand spotted a chessboard on a small table along with an empty cup of coffee.

"Half way through their coffee and a game of chess." Dean told his brother. "Looks like who ever was man-ing the hub left quick."

Dean found the switchboard that most likely led to the power.

"The alarm that called the end of the Men of Letters." Sam announced.

Dean opened up the switchboard and flipped the switches, which turned on the lights and revved the engines.

This time it was Sam to announce his surprise, "Son of a bitch."

Dean jogged down the metal stairs to see what his brother saw and were both stunned with the organization of the books and classic style of the Men of Letters.

"Sammy, I think we found the bat cave."

There moment of wonder didn't last long when the sound of footsteps had the men on their feet and their guns drawn.

"There shouldn't be anything or anyone here." Sam whispered.

"Looks like the Men of Letters' pet decided to show itself and it's not going to be pretty, if it's lived for this long without food and water and sunlight." Dean replied.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the main room and the Winchesters held their guns steady in anticipation. What they weren't expecting was a woman around her early twenties slide across the tile floor in bare feet and stare wide eyed at the men that were pointing weapons at her.

The woman was taller than the average height of a woman, if Dean had to guess she was the same height as Cas. She had silky black hair that was impossibly long, it reached the back of her knees and had a silk white dress that was wavy and short at the front and flowed out at the back and was held up by straps.

Sam and Dean didn't say anything but watched as the woman straightened herself up when she recognised they weren't whom she was expecting.

"Men of Letters?" The woman asked questionably.

Dean cocked his gun, "Whose askin'?"

"Guardian of Letters, Vastinada." The woman replied.

Sam and Dean didn't retreat their weapons but instead kept a closer eye on her. That was when Dean noticed something black and shiny swishing between the woman's legs and behind her hair.

"Turn around." Dean demanded.

Sam gave his brother a confused look, wondering what was going through his head but he knew why he asked when they watched the woman named Vastinada turned around and through silky black hair were huge wings that looked like they belonged to a demon and a pointed tail.

She looked like the type of monster from old legends when they described demons and devils. The boys knew what a demon looked like and what they were looking at was far from a demon.

"What are you?" Sam demanded.

"Guardian of Letters." The woman repeated.

"What happened to the people that were last here?" Sam continued.

"I…do not know." She said slowly. Sorrow filled her crystal blue eyes, her wings sagged a bit and her black thin whip like tail went limp.

Sam and Dean slowly put their guns down and tucked it back into the back of their pants.

Sam took a slow step forward towards the mysterious woman, raising his hands to show that he wasn't going to harm her.

"My name's Sam Winchester, do you know who we are?"

"Know…who you are?" Vastinada repeated slowly, saying one word at a time.

Sam could see that she was struggling with understanding the language, he didn't know why.

"No." She finally said.

"We're the new Men of Letters." Dean announced loudly, which only caused the woman to flitch away.

Vastinada had stuck in the bunker for so long in the dark that she didn't know what year it was, so she wasn't used to loud noises yet and at that moment, she remembered something that she needed to do.

Spreading her wings, which instantly got the Winchesters' guns out again, Vastinada ignored the threat and flew down the hallway, leaving the men in a confused state.

Sam looked to Dean for support on the matter who seemed to only give a confused shrug and looked around the room and began fiddling with the record player.

"Here's the thing, I don't trust this devil chick, so I say that we have one of us watching her at all times." Dean declared.

Sam pulled up a chair and sat down at one of the larger tables, placing his gun on the table. "Yeah, can agree with you on that one. What do you think that she's doing now?"

"How would I know? But I know one thing is that she isn't the one responsible for the previous owners' disappearance, though I really couldn't care."

The boys relaxed a bit while Vastinada was out looking for something but this time they didn't raise their guns when they saw her return with a thick file.

"I was told to give this to every Man of Letters." She said quietly.

Sam got out of his seat and walked over to Vastinada. He kept himself at a safe distance and observed her movements carefully.

"So, you don't know what's in it?" Sam questioned.

Vastinada shocked her head, her hair falling in her face only to be brushed behind her pointed ears.

"Can read everything but that." She pointed at the file that was now in Sam's hands.

Sam's eyes widened a bit and then shot his head around to his brother, who only gave him a quizzical look and then he moved over to wear Dean was sitting.

"Dude, what is it?" Dean asked.

"Get this. This chick, Vastinada," Sam said excitedly, "Knows every language that's ever written in all of these books even though English isn't her strong point but do you know what that mean?"

Dean popped his elbow on the table and pointed a sarcastically enthusiastic finger at his brother, "You've got a walking encyclopaedia."

"No," Sam sighed, "It means that we can actually use all of the knowledge that is in this bunker."

"That's great, Sammy. So, what I'm thinking is, you watch the creepy chick over there, while I go and get us some grub. I'll see you later." Dean got out of his chair. "Call me if anything goes wrong."

Sam had his eyebrows raised the whole time while Dean left but the moment he left, Sam sighed and sat down with the file that he was given and watched out of the corner of his eye as Vastinada flew past him and up onto the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I think it called cleaning. I never try before but I have seen it done." The woman replied staring down at the empty stained cup of coffee and ashtray with used cigarettes.

Sam watched as she picked it the cutlery and made her way down the hall. Picking up the file off the table, Sam followed after the flying woman. He began reading and walking and on the first page of the file it said, "_Vastinada. For the Men of Letters only._"

The younger Winchester was very curious at this point, out of all the files in the archives this was the file that Vastinada wasn't allowed to read out of all of the powerhouse books in the whole library. As he made his way towards a dusted kitchen that contain multiple cooking utensils, stoves, ovens and one confused devil woman.

Sam watched as the black haired woman's back faced him, he got a good view of the perfectly black wings that stood firm against her white dress and a pointed tail that swished across the kitchen tiles from the under of her dress.

He looked back down at the file that was in his hand and in bold letters on the second page read, "_Before anything else, do not let Vastinada try and clean or anything that a woman is suppose to do. Her culture doesn't permit women doing the cleaning, cooking or any type of house work, they were raised as warriors not housekeepers."_

Sam ignored the sexist comment about women, after all it was written during the period when women had little power of what happened.

That was until a loud clatter caught his attention, his head shot up and saw a large quantity of bowls, plates and cups smashed across the ground and one startled Vastinada.

Sam gave the woman a confused look, he wasn't even looking for a couple of seconds and a huge mess appeared on the floor, while Vastinada shyly raised her shoulders and Sam pulled his cell phone and called Dean.

"Hey, Dean. I need you to buy some plates, bowls and cups, 'cause I think we just lost everything that was in the kitchen."

* * *

AN: Please leave a review, it'll really help to get this story up off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Supplies

AN: Hehe, second chapter, so any of you want to know this is during 8x13 between the two week period before they get the case.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

The Winchesters took the liberty of finding out what room their little winged friend was sleeping and made sure that she stayed there for the night, only by placing a couple of large chests in front of her door.

Other than that, the boys slept soundly that night and had an early rise the following day.

Sam had spent most of his time reading Vastinada's file, while Dean on the other hand decided to take a shower.

When he returned, Sam had removed the chests that were holding Vastinada's door and was now sitting at one of the tables in the main, while Vastinada was sorting through the books, grumbling profanity under her breath.

She wasn't too happy with the condition that the previous Men of Letters had left the bunker while she was locked up in a room. Books were left in all of their wrong places and she found bookmarks in some of them.

The Winchesters talked about breakfast and Vastinada's file that Sam read over at least 5 times during the period of the previous day and that morning.

"Hey, Dean, you wanna grab something from the fridge for us to eat? There's something that you might want to see." Sam announced suddenly.

"Okay?" Dean agreed wearily.

Dean left and soon came back from the restored kitchen with left over hamburger from the night before, it was Vastinada's but she didn't want it, because she was too busy sorting through the archives.

"So, I'm guessing that you're not the one eating it. So, what?" Dean asked passing the wrapped burger to Sam.

"Just watch."

Dean shrugged and took a seat next to Sam and watched as he beckoned Vastinada over to them. She stood in front of them perfectly still.

"What?" Vastinada asked a little agitated.

"You need something to eat." Sam said.

"Eat? I guess but I don't need to."

"Here," Sam said, holding out the wrapped burger. "Open it, it's cow."

They watched as the black haired woman nodded eagerly and ripped apart the tin foil wrapping with sharp claws, revealing the burger underneath.

"This isn't cow!" She growled.

"No, no, it's in the bread." Sam pointed out, lifting the patty to show the cooked brown meat.

Dean watched with raised and concerned eyebrows and continued to wonder what his little brother wanted to show him.

It was when Sam sat down, Vastinada opened her mouth showing off her pearly white teeth but then another set like the vampires they hunted, grew and bit into the meat and shredded and swallowed in a matter of moments.

Dean was too shocked for words.

"Vamp." He finally said.

"That's what I thought when I saw the book but her clan, 'The Eves', were vicious hunters but they were like vultures they only eat things that are already dead so no live meat. They can't hunt for themselves, its really interesting stuff." Sam informed.

"Huh," Dean acknowledged, "awesome."

"But you know what else, the Eves were extinguished millions of years ago and Vastinada is the very last one. The Eves have this system where they would avoid extinction by making a deal with Death so that the last one of their kind would live forever, which so happens to be the sweet little thing flying around our living room."

* * *

It had been a week in the bunker and Dean had confirmed that Vastinada was someone that was valuable to the Men of Letters and was someone that he could place his trust in but not his whole trust just yet.

Dean would sometimes see Vastinada flying around with her hair tied up by a blue ribbon that was obviously bought for her to match her eyes but what stood out to him was the fact that over the whole week, she hadn't changed out of her pure white dress.

Although, he did enjoy the view, it didn't change the fact that she didn't have any other types of clothing.

"Hey, Vasta!" Dean called out to the winged woman. Even though he didn't talk to her much he always did give nicknames when he could and 'Vasta' was the one that he chose.

Vastinada turned to Dean, looked around and then pointed to herself. She definitely wasn't very good at English, especially with the way Dean taught her but she was slowly picking it up.

"Yes?"

"I'm taking you out shopping but you're going to have to find something that more suitable for going out."

With that, Dean began strutting out and barged into Vastinada's room no matter how much she began hissing and scowling at him.

Dean opened up her draws and found a large set of white gown made of the same material with the dress that she was currently wearing.

"Those were to only ones I could pull out from the wreckage." Vastinada said.

Dean gave a nod of his head before slowly pulling the different dresses out but only founding really formal clothing that wasn't suitable for their current time.

That was until he pulled out a short white dress that had elastic around the lower chest that made the top wave nicely with silk gold rings along the top and short puffy shoulder sleeves with frills.

"This'll do." Dean declared.

"But, that is bed dress."

"A nightgown? Don't worry 'bout it, just put it on."

Dean tossed the dress and walked out of the room, waiting for Vastinada to finish from changing.

When she finished and came out of her room, Dean had to admit that she was stunning. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail and the dress complemented every curve.

"Am I really going outside?" She asked excitedly like a child that was getting a puppy.

"Yeah?"

They walked out into the main room where Sam was too busy reading his books to notice that his brother and the Eve were walking out of the bunker to look around outside.

Vastinada was a little scared to be outside, but she felt the sun on her skin for the first time in over 3 hundred years.

When she placed her bare feet on the dirt she knew that it had been completely different from hundreds of years ago and right in her line of vision was a beautiful car that looked as majestic as the horses that ran wide through large fields back in her day.

"Oh, she is beautiful." Vastinada marvelled.

Dean watched as she ran her hand over the hood of the Impala and then leant over to take a quick look underneath.

"Now, there are only a few rules for going out." Dean said.

"Yes, anything." Vastinada squealed. She was willing to do anything if it meant being outside.

"Rule one, no wings, no tail, no claws and especially no teeth."

Dean saw out of the corner of his eye, Vastinada curl her tail up back under her dress, while he reached pulled out a black trench coat from the back of his car that had belonged to one of his 'female companions'.

He tossed the coat over to the confused woman who was trying her best to hide her huge wings.

"Here, put that on. Rule two, do **not **go outside without me or Sam in the area."

Vastinada nodded her had vigorously.

"You didn't get anything that I said, did you?"

This time she shook her head. Dean sighed and got into the driver's seat of the car and Vastinada pulled on her new black trench coat and got into the passenger's seat.

* * *

They flew down the road and Vastinada watched with a huge grin on her face as she watched the people in the town interact with each other, it was so different from the last time she saw it.

They pulled up out front of a convenient store and Dean waited until Vastinada got out of the car. He noticed that she was walking bare foot and was going to need shoes but shrugged it off for the moment.

Dean walked into the convenient store, welcoming the cool breeze that the automatic door offered, Vastinada on the other hand was stared at the door.

"Letters, Letters," Vastinada called out. She never called a man by their name; it was against her clan's belief on men but after past experiences with the Men of Letters, she wasn't allowed to call them slaves, instead called them Letters.

"It's Dean." Dean corrected. He wasn't too happy with the way their new companion kept calling him and his brother Letters.

"Letters, the door opens by itself!" She cheered.

Dean pulled the woman down a couple of aisles away from staring eyes.

"Yes, okay, they open by themselves, just be quiet." Dean hoarsely whispered.

Dean and Vastinada walked around the store, some people stared at the pretty woman that was walking around the store in bare feet, while Vastinada was too intrigued with the deli and was licking her lips the freshly cut meat.

"Miss, would you like to try a free sample?" The man behind the glass counter asked.

"Sample?" She looked confusedly.

"Yeah, here." Vastinada watched as the man reached in and gabbed a piece of white meat and passed it over the glass. "It's chicken loaf."

Vastinada took the slice of white meat and sniffed it, which was weird in the man's opinion but he wasn't going to give up on a cute chick.

Dean was busy grabbing other things and soon came to the deli isle to see Vastinada going to eat something but he knew that she would follow his orders. But he wasn't too happy with the way the man behind the counter was staring at her.

"Letters!"

Dean snapped out of his daydream and looked at Vastinada who jogged up to him and jumped to a stop in front of him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Look, I got this thing called chicken loaf." Vastinada grinned.

"I can see that. You're supposed to eat it."

Dean watched as the Eve pulled the small square piece in half and gave one half to Dean.

"Humans have to eat, right?"

Dean grinned and took the piece of the thin meat and popped it into his mouth and waited for Vastinada to finish her half and then placed and hand on her shoulder, turning her around and leading her out of the aisle and finished up their food shopping.

* * *

Their next stop was a woman's clothing store in the local area. They didn't spend a lot of time in the store but Dean did get a call wondering whether or not he knew where Vastinada was.

"She's with me." Dean replied over the phone.

"_Dean, are you sure about that?_" Sam asked.

"Yeah, man. Look I just got food for the kitchen and I'm waiting for her to finished changing, I've got her better clothes, then we're going to see how Kevin doing."

"_Okay, make sure the kid's eating. If she does anything, you know what to do, right?_"

"Yeah. Break the wings and cuff the hands." Dean said.

Vastinada had finished changing and Dean paid at the register with he fake credit card.

They walked out with bags of clothing and other material that Dean thought could've help them later on and placed them in the back of the Impala.

Dean started up the engine and they began making their way to the houseboat that Kevin was currently staying in.

"Hey, Letters," Vastinada began, "You go out on missions."

"Hunts." Dean corrected.

"Yes, 'hunts', and I want to come with you."

Dean couldn't put his foot on the brake any harder than he did at that moment and his head almost snapped from friction of speed he turned his head.

"You are not going into the hunting business. No!"

"It's not going to hurt. I mean, come on, I don't die, Dean! It's my job to protect the Men of Letters."

Dean knew that Vastinada was being serious with the fact she used his name but the one thing that he could grantee was the fact that she wasn't going to die on his watch.

"There are the rules," Dean said, which Vastinada nodded her head in agreement to. "But, you have to take orders from the Men of Letters." Another nod. "One and only one order, Kevin Tran is the Prophet of the Lord, that we're going to meet right now and when I say, you have to protect him with everything that you have."

"Understood." Vastinada cheered and mockingly saluted,

Dean sighed and the got back on the road to Garth's boat house. He knew it was going to be a long ride, but he couldn't help but be a little touched when Vastinada used his name in the first time in the week that they knew each other.

The two arrived out at a set of abandoned warehouses near a port and Vastinada looked around the place, wondering where the hell the prophet Dean was talking even was.

"Hey, you can take off your coat here. We're going to have to tell him sooner or later." Dean called out.

He was too busy already walking to the boat house, and only took a quick glance at the Eve who was having a huge amount of trouble taking off the coat and walk in shoes at the same time.

When she got the coat free from her body, she took a quick look around and then gave her wings a full stretch. She wingspan was the size of her body for each wing and shined like the Impala.

Vastinada flew to catch up with Dean, who only gave her to a short glance.

"Where are we going?" Vastinada asked.

"A houseboat." Dean replied.

The boat soon came into view and Vastinada looked at it and then looked at Dean and then shrugged. They walked up the gangplank knocked on the door. When the door opened, a gruff skinny man welcomed them with a large smile.

Vastinada popped her head out from behind Dean and stared at the man who was a head shorter than Dean and wasn't very intimidating.

"This is the Prophet of the Lord?" Vastinada asked a little skeptically.

Dean wanted to burst out into laughing fits but he knew that would've hurt Garth's feelings, so he held it in for good measure.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to show up so soon, Dean." Garth said. "How are you, buddy?" He cheered and hugged the taller male.

Vastinada raised an eyebrow and looked to Dean for confirmation.

"Is this how males greet each other now?"

"What?" Dean stammered, "No, never. Garth, get off me!"

Garth let go from his extended hug and gave the odd pair a huge grin.

"So are you going to introduce me to your little friend?" Garth asked.

"Ah, yeah." Dean stepped aside and gave Garth the perfect view of the girl. Garth took a quick step back when he spotted the wings and the swatting tail.

Garth immediately reached for the Holy water on the table next to him and threw it on Vastinada, which wasn't the best move.

Vastinada had her teeth flared and her wings shot out.

"Woh, woh, woh, there girly, it's just a bit of Holy water." Dean claimed

Vastinada sneered and tossed her black ponytail back over her shoulders. She really wasn't happy with the way this Garth guy treated her but she wasn't gong to complain it was just precaution.

"Dude, calm down, I can show you that she's not a Vamp either." Dean said. Then turned to Vastinada, who already knew what he was going to do.

She closed her eyes and a smile spread a cross her face and Dean sliced her head off, like he had done previous times before.

Dean felt a little bad about slicing a friend's head off but there was one question that went through his mind at the time. _What if she didn't come back this time?_

Dean held the heavy head in his head and waited for a moment. Vastinada's eyes opened and her body didn't fall over.

"That was a pain." The head said.

Garth wasn't shocked, rather more intrigued. He welcomed them in once the woman had her head back on her shoulders and they went to meet up with Kevin.

He was sitting at the table with notes piled everywhere and the window had blood markings all over them.

He looked up to see who was at the door and his eyes were already immediately on the winged woman and he fell out of his seat.

"Who the hell's that?"

"Woh, calm down there Kevin, she's a friend." Dean informed. "She's not a demon."

Kevin starred at the woman that had huge black wings and a tail that was waving around the place. She wore a white dress that made her long hair stand out and the deep blue eyes that matched the ribbon in her hair.

Vastinada on the other hand had her mind on other things. She looked around the houseboat, taking in every aspect of the structure.

She spotted the fridge but couldn't smell any raw meat and turned to Dean and tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it?" Dean

"Letters, I'm hungry." Vastinada said sheepishly.

Garth and Kevin immediately tensed up but Dean just sighed and handed her the keys to the Impala.

"There's a steak in the car, bring it back with you."

Vastinada took the car keys and raced out of the house boat back to the Impala and gave the guys the chance to talk about the their new little addition to the team.

"Dean, what the hell is she?" Kevin asked.

"From what I've read about her, she known as a Eve." Dean replied.

"What, like in the Bible?" Garth asked this time.

"Nah, don't think so, all Sam and I know is, one, she can't die. It's not that we haven't found a way. It's that Death won't let her. Her clan had this huge hoodoo thing and, bam, last of her kind. Can't die."

"So, why is she with you?" Kevin asked.

"Turns out she's had a really long history with the Men of Letters. Was stuck in the bunker for god knows how long?"

There was an uncomfortable silence until there was a knock on the door. Garth opened it and let Vastinada back into the boathouse.

She handed the bag to Dean and watched with happy, greedy eyes as he pulled out a raw steak and gave it to her. Vastinada sank her claws into the steak and began nibbling on it, she knew that the people around her weren't too big on her other set of teeth.

Dean dragged Garth off outside to talk about Kevin's condition, since he was so focused on the Demon Tablet.

Kevin on the other hand wasn't too pleased about the fact that he was left alone with a woman that could rip his throat out in a matter of seconds.

He tried to focus to the tablet but he was too busy watching the black haired woman from the corner of his eyes. He noticed that she was looked around, but mainly at the notes that were pinned up all around the boathouse.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"These notes are amazing." She replied. "I study under Men of Letters for 2,000 years and never seen anything so remarkable." Kevin was taken aback by the woman's kind words, but was pulled back into reality when she started shouting, "Letters! 'Remarkable' is a word, right?"

Kevin laughed under his breath; he could understand why Dean kept her around. She really was something.

"Yes! It's a damn a word." Dean shouted back.

Kevin smiled and went to talk more with the Eve.

"So," Kevin started sheepishly. "What's your name? Dean hadn't told us."

Kevin watched as she turned her body fully around to face him. She curtsied to him with her head bowed low. It was against Vastinada's culture to show men any sort of respect, however, Dean had talked nothing of high praise and she understood perfectly well why she was ordered to protect him.

"It is my duty as the Guardian of Letters, Vastinada, to be of complete service to Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord. It is nothing but a pleasure."

"Woh! I don't even know you and you're going to, what?"

There was a moment of silence but the Vastinada ran out of the room and Kevin listened carefully to hear her ask Dean about what she was doing.

Kevin didn't know what the creature's purpose to be 'at his service' but he felt like he could trust her, after all Dean seemed to have trusted her enough to bring her to meet him.

He knew that there was something about her that he could place his trust in that was until she proved it.

* * *

AN: Vastinada is such a fun character to write about and I know there are some bad speech patterns with her since English isn't her best language .


	3. Chapter 3: Books and Bears

AN: This was a fun chapter. A lot had happened and it's a busy week for me so chapters for this and others will be scarce but once exams and everything else is finished I can finished this episode.

This episode is 8x13 if you want to follow along.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

Another week had passed like a flash of lightning. Dean wasn't the type to stay in one place for a long period of time, so spent most of his time showing Vastinada around the local town.

He would take her to the local park where she would observe the people around her and gain as much knowledge that she could on the human population.

Dean had to admit that when it came to learning and understanding things, Vastinada was quick to understand and clarify anything that she didn't understand and after about two weeks of settling in back on Earth, she was someone just needed field experience. Her English was still pretty bad though.

The two had just got back from seeing Kevin and Garth again at the houseboat and Vastinada felt like she was settling in with the Winchesters well.

"Hey!" Dean called out to Sam when he reached the bottom of the stairs in the bunker.

"We have finished visiting Kevin." Vastinada announced proudly as she pulled off her coat and gave her wings a nice stretch.

"Hey," Sam greeted. "So? How's Kevin doing?"

"You know, he's okay I guess." Dean replied popping his bag down on the table, while Vastinada flew overhead and went to change into something else. "In his corner hacking out his Da Vinci's code. Nothing actionable yet." He continued, grabbing a beer from the mini fridge and cracking it open. "Garth says hi by the way."

Vastinada was in her room, changing into something that was more appealing to her only to hear Dean shout out from the living room that they needed to get back into her outdoor clothes that he had brought her and get in the car, because of a case.

She was honestly a little excited; she hadn't been a case with the Winchesters and was wondering what it was like in their field of work. After all, she wasn't aloud to go with the previous Men of Letters though she constantly told them that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

The trio got into the car about half an hour later and began their drive to Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania.

"What is this case?" Vastinada asked from the backseat. Her body leaning forward and her chin on the front seat.

"You know a Rabbi Bass?" Sam asked.

"Hm, yes, 'participated' in World War 2. Why?"

"Well, he caught fire two weeks ago. Found a file on him in the Letter's files. Thought we'd look it up."

"Huh." She replied sadly.

The road was quiet but the brothers would occasionally hear a squeak of excitement from their little friend from the back seat because she spotted something that was interesting to her.

It was an interesting trip for Sam to see Vastinada interact with things on their trip and he watched her go around, mixing up with society rather well.

He also picked up that she would be as quiet as a mouse if she was given a book. So when they final reached their destination Dean passed Vastinada over to Sam to look after.

"Dude, are you sure?" Sam whispered to Dean from the passenger's seat. "She seem mainly attached to you since you're the oldest."

"I know what I'm doing. We picked up a lead that says that Rabbi Bass went to the local library before he died. I know for a fact that she'll be easy to handle as long as you give her a book." Dean replied.

Sam gave a knowing smile; he knew that Dean wasn't the type of man that held relationships well, especially with women. But he became soft with the little woman that had made herself at home with their little broken group they called family.

* * *

So when they arrived, Sam and Vastinada got out of the car. Sam looked around the town that they were in and immediately noticed a small book shop on the other side of the road. He waited until Dean had turned the corner and faced Vastinada who was waiting like a diligent solider.

"Hey, Vastinada." Sam started.

"Yes?" Vastinada replied absently. Her eyes had drifted to the little shop across the road that had stacks of books along large shelves.

Sam had to chuckle a bit; she was more of a child than he thought.

"Do you want to look at the book shop while I check this out?" Sam asked.

"What? I-I mean I'm a Guardian of Letters and I have to stay focused and…" Vastinada had drifted in her thoughts again when she found herself that she was too busy staring lovingly at the bookshop.

"You go over, I'll come pick you up when I finished."

Vastinada didn't need any more clarification, if the Men of Letters said it was fine than she was gone in a matter of seconds. She looked both ways before she crossed the road like Dean had taught her and the fact that if she were to die and come back to life than it was going to cause a panic.

Vastinada opened the glass door to the small bookshop, a small bell called the clerk over to the front desk.

It was a small old woman who looked like she had run the shop for a long time.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you today?" The old woman asked.

"Oh, I'm good. I would like to look at the books." Vastinada replied shyly. She wasn't going to show the elderly any disrespect, she remembered back in her clan that the elderly had more wisdom than anything they knew about.

"That's fine, there are plenty of books here. Help yourself."

Vastinada gave a short bow and made her way through the aisle of books, he stared at every single one of them like they were speaking to her.

She reached up and pulled one book down and found herself a small spot on the floor and began to read the fictional novel like they were the books in the bunkers. The old lady would pass by and smile at the girl and would occasional ask her if she wanted anything to drink. She didn't mind that she was reading the book, rather than buying, she just felt that it was nice just to have someone in the store at all.

Sam was taking his time in the library; it had been an hour waiting for the staff to get around to him. While Vastinada had read through ten novels and wanted to ask Sam if she could buy them when he promised to pick her up.

That was when a man had walked into the bookshop, the soft bell chimed and the little old lady walked out to greet the man.

"Oh, Mark, good to see you. There are a whole new set of books in the back, I think the young lady has them."

"Thanks, Mrs. Green." The man replied.

A young man around Dean's height walked through the dusty aisles; he had light brown spiked hair and was indeed handsome. The man –Mark- immediately noticed the cute black hair woman in the corner of the bookshop with book stacked up beside her.

"Miss, are you reading those?" Mark asked politely.

"Hmm." Vastinada didn't make any move to show that she was listening to the male. That was until he sat down next to her on the ground and picked up the top book.

"Miss, do you like these types of books?" He flirted.

"Yes, all these books are very intriguing. There is whole new world in just the words on the page."

"That was beautiful. Would you mind if I buy you a book to show you how much you touched my heart?"

That was when Vastinada looked up from the book that she was reading at 100 miles per hour and actually looked at the man that had sat down to read with her.

"Would you really?" Vastinada said excitedly.

"One book." He said, holding up a single delicate finger with a flirty smile.

Vastinada showed no interest in the Mark himself; after all she was still new to the fact that human men were able to make an income. So for a man to be able to pay for just about anything is pretty surprising in Vastinada's opinion.

Mark watched with a smile as the black haired beauty as she popped herself onto her knees to look through her pile of books and came across one little quirky novel that she was more than interested in.

"This one." She held out with a grin.

Mark took the book from her hand and looked down at the title that read, "_Supernatural"_

"Really? This one? I never would have pegged you to be a _Supernatural_ fan, but I'm not complaining."

Vastinada tilted her head in confusion and watched as Mark called over Mrs. Green to pay for the book. She slowly walked over to the counter and spotted Sam walking over the road towards the bookshop.

Mark paid for the book and passed it over to Vastinada and just as Sam opened the door to the bookshop, she pulled the book to her chest, lent up and pecked Mark on the cheek and made her way out of the store with Sam in tow.

"Woh, Vastinada, what was that about? Dean's not going to be too happy about that." Sam announced.

"No, you do not get it. A male who is able to buy a woman something they desire is a high deal of courtship. A man who can make money is rare in my culture and acknowledgment must be given."

"So, that's just your way of saying thank you."

"Basically."

Sam sighed at the woman's understanding of courtship, but went to call up Dean. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and speed dialed Dean. As he waited for the call to pass through, Vastinada began tugging on his sleeve.

"Letter," She whispered. "We're being followed."

"I've noticed."

When Dean finally picked up the phone they had a bit of small talk and soon hung up. Sam turned to Vastinada.

"He'll meet up with us in the motel's car park in half an hour."

Since it was heading into winter, the sun had already set by the time they arrived to the car park. Sam had spotted the Impala, the driver's seat empty and Vastinada by his side. They walked over to the booty of the car and Sam fiddled with the keys and pretended to drop them.

Dean had walked around the back to find out who the person that was tailing them was, which only got him thrown through the bushes by a giant and slammed into the side of a car.

"Letters!" Vastinada cried. She rushed over to Dean's side as he groaned with the amount of damage that he took.

That was when a huge man stomped out of the bushes and Vastinada had immediately slid off her coat and flew at top speed at the giant. In her blind fury and darkness she wasn't able to register who she was attacking until the giant man went to swat her away and hit straight in the head, snapping her neck with the seer force.

Vastinada was technically dead at that point but couldn't get up until someone clicked her bones back in place. She watched from the icy tar ground as the giant made his way to Sam.

He quickly opened the trunk and pulled out the Demon's knife and used full force, only to have it piece the giant's forearm but do no damage.

The giant grabbed Sam by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Letters." Vastinada whispered hoarsely.

"Stop." A calm voice called out. "It's bad enough that you killed that poor woman over there!"

The giant dropped Sam and he backed up against the Impala.

"What the hell is that?" Sam gasped.

"He's a golem." The man said. "Well, he's my golem."

"Right." Sam replied.

Dean groaned as he turned himself over to lie on his back. Sam looked over to his brother and went to his side the moment he calmed down a bit.

" Dean, hey, Dean. Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Just peachy, Sammy. Go check on Vastinada over there, she can't move until she's put back together." Dean said. He was going to live and so was Vastinada but he was Dean Winchester, he always worried about the well being of the people he cared about long before himself.

Sam first sat Dean up against the broken car and then went over to the paralyzed woman. He looked over Vastinada for a moment. Her neck had been snapped so badly her head was half way to being turned around.

"L-Letters, are you okay?" Vastinada whispered.

"I should be the one asking you that. Your neck isn't supposed to bend that way."

Vastinada gave a light painful chuckle before speaking again despite the pain, "Thank you, but I had much worse."

"Okay, now just hold still for a second, this might hurt."

Sam gently held onto Vastinada's head and the only sound that was heard over a mile was the sound of the Eve's head being pulled back into place. Vastinada was back on her feet faster than a bolt of lightning and she immediately went over to help Dean into the passenger's seat Impala.

The man and his golem watched the winged woman help the man into the car.

"What is she?" The man asked absently.

"She is an Eve." The golem replied.

"Yeah, a little clarification on that would help, you lugged oaf."

The golem ignored his supposed master and continued keeping an eye on the Eve. Vastinada noticed that their attackers were watching them and immediately snapped. Her wings spread out; tail spiked up like a scorpion and she was on the chest of the golem in a matter of seconds, her nail sank deep into his chest ripping the shirt.

Bright blue eyes glared into her opponent's eyes only to have something click inside her head.

"Teddy!" The woman's excited voice cried out.

The golem nodded his head but didn't move when Vastinada withdrew her wings, tail and claws, and slithered her way around onto the giant's back, arm wrapping around his neck.

Sam and Dean watched with confusion as their female friend curled up like a giant puppy on what they presumed to be the enemy.

"Anything you want to explain to us, Vastinada." Dean called out.

"Teddy saved me during World War 2. I owe him anything I can help with."

Well, the Winchesters had just suck in deeper into their case and were going to learn something about Vastinada, even if it was just a little bit.

* * *

AN: If there are any question just ask and I'll get to you as soon as possible.


End file.
